Cameron
by HiI'mAaron
Summary: Cameron Jackson Cage. The other Cage that no one knew about, except for Sonya. After 22 years of being alive, he meets his parents and his sister. But when Outworld and Netherealm forces join together, how will Earthrealm fare? Will Cameron survive fighting to protect his loved ones, or will he die trying? Eventual Kung JinXOC, rated T for violence and small amounts of cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Cage. In the last 25 years, the last name Cage had become quite famous. Johnny Cage, who emerged victorious against the crazed Elder God, Shinnok. Cassandra Carlton Cage, who bested Shinnok after he had become corrupted by the immensed power of Earthrealm's own life-force, the Jinsei. But there was another Cage. One that no one else knew about, except for Sonya Blade. You see, a year after Cassie was born, Johnny and Sonya accidentally conceived again. He was born in secret, Sonya knowing that Johnny didn't want another child. The fact that Johnny didn't want a second child didn't stop her, though, because she wanted it. It was a boy, which she chose to call Cameron Jackson. He was then given to the God of Wind, Fujin, whom Sonya requested look after him and train him to be a strong, formidable warrior until he was old enough to find out of the truth of his origins. It wasn't until a week after his sister bested Shinnok in combat, when he was 22 years old, that Fujin decided it was the right time for him to know.

"Did you hear the news, Lord Fujin? Shinnok was defeated!" Cameron told Fujin as he ran his fingers through his hair, which was in a messy, wavy pompadour up-do. The truth was, the God of Wind already knew.

"Yes, it's excellent news. At least he won't be troubling us for a long time." Fujin responded, smiling weakly. Cameron sensed something wasn't right.

"What's happened, Fujin?" he asked. Fujin really didn't know how Cameron would take the news. He was a fiery character, to say the least.

"It's about you. About where you came from." Fujin revealed. Cameron stood up, and widened his eyes.

"What do you mean? Like, who my parents are?" he asked. Fujin nodded slowly. Cameron started shaking. Was he ready to know this information?

"The girl that defeated Shinnok...do you know who she is? Have you ever heard of her?" Fujin inquired. Cameron pondered on it for a second. He knew her first name - he'd heard it being said a few times by people around - but nothing else about her.

"Her first name is Cassie, right? Why is that relevant?" he asked.

"Yes, her name is Cassie. Do you know what her last name is?" he continued to inquire. Cameron was starting to get annoyed.

"I don't know her last name, and I don't know who she is, now can you please get to the point?!" he shouted. Fujin shook his head.

"Calm down, Cameron. And allow me to explain. You see...Cassie's full name is Cassandra Carlton...Cage." he admitted. Cameron stumbled backwards, and fell back into his seat.

"What are you saying? Is she my-" he asked quietly. He started shaking violently. His breaths became irregular and heavy.

"Yes, she is your sister." Fujin said slowly. Cameron felt incredibly faint, almost as if he was about to pass out.

"So...so what does that mean?" Cameron asked. Fujin thought for a second. Honestly, he wasn't sure how to answer this question. He didn't know what Cameron wanted to hear from here.

"I don't understand, Cameron." Fujin commented. Cameron shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I meet her? Who are my parents?" he asked.

"If you wish to meet her, I can have that arranged for you. As for your second question, I...I'm not sure if it would be better for you to hear that from me or Cassie." Fujin responded. Cameron shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess..." Cameron trailed off, still trying to process what he'd just heard. The girl that destroyed Shinnok was his sister. It was really strange to think about.

"Are you ok, Cameron?" Fujin asked. Cameron hadn't stopped shaking.

"No, I need to go and get some air." he admitted. He stood from his chair and left the room, walking outside. When he reached the open air, he took a deep breath in, and sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree.

"So now, I, out of nowhere, have a sister?" he asked him. He put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know how to feel. He started to sweat in his training outfit, which was a pair of skin-tight, black pants and a white vest. He didn't know what to do with himself.

"Are you alright?" he heard a voice ask. He turned his head to follow the voice, and it was Fujin again.

"Yeah. I think I want to find Cassie. On my own. Don't worry about arranging anything." Cameron confessed. Fujin smiled.

"I'm glad to see you taking control of things. I'll let her know there is someone that wants to speak with her." the God of Wind remarked.

"Thank you, Lord Fujin." Cameron commented sincerely. Fujin smiled again, before turning around and walking back inside.

"Before I go..." he said, turning his head back to face Cameron.

"Yeah?" the young boy asked.

"Want a quick fight?" Fujin smiled. Cameron jumped to his feet, readying his battle stance. His position was exactly the same as Cassie's, with one fist positioned level with his shoulder, and the other down by his waist. Fujin had seen this the first day he started training the young Cameron to be a fighter. Before Fujin had time to react, Cameron had ran and dived at him, dealing a huge punch to his face. When the boy landed back on his feet, he cartwheel kicked Fujin, who was still in mid-air, before pummeling him back down to the ground. Fujin scrambled to his feet, and threw a large gust of wind at Cameron. It sent him flying back, slamming his back hard into the tree. Fujin then ran at him and tried to dive-kick Cameron in the gut, but Cameron grabbed hold of his foot and threw him to the side, before giving chase and kneeing him in the back. Fujin tried to get back up, but he couldn't.

"You are incredibly strong, Cameron. Your sister would be proud." Fujin smiled. Cameron smiled, outstretching his hand.

"Let me give you a hand up." he offered. Fujin grabbed hold of Cameron's hand, who hoisted him back to his feet. A cool wind suddenly started to blow.

"Did it just get really cold?" Cameron asked. It was a bit of a silly question, really, because Fujin didn't feel the cold too much, having gotten used to the wind.

"I couldn't tell you." the God of Wind replied, wiping a bead of sweat from his temple. Cameron went to walk inside, but Fujin grabbed hold of his arm.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Fujin asked, incredibly concerned.

"Yes, honestly. Don't worry about it. I'm gonna go inside, get changed, grab my nightstick & guns and start trying to track down my sister. I have a lot of questions." Cameron admitted, before walking back inside. Fujin smiled.

"Strange. Cassie uses a nightstick & guns as well. Maybe he's more similar to her than I originally thought." he whispered to himself, grinning.

* * *

 **Hey guys, Aaron here! So I was watching a video of Cassie Cage's interaction dialogues in MKX, and it got me thinking... "What would it be like if Cassie had a brother she never knew about?" and then I decided to write this! I really liked the premise, and I already have four chapters written, so expect the next few uploads to be on time xD I don't know how long it'll go on for - probably not too long - but we'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, leave me a review with some criticisms you have that I could fix, and if you enjoyed possibly consider giving a Favourite or Follow? Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you next time! x3**

 **~KingSparklyPants**


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron had been with Fujin since he was a baby, so it was weird being away from him now. Cameron walked slowly into the Refugee Kamp, hoping to find his sister. Instead he saw a relatively-short woman wearing a grey shirt and a blue-and-black leather zip-up jacket with a long braid going down her back. She also wore a black hat on top of her head, dog tags around her neck and had a rope tied around her shoulder. Along with this, she black pants with blue leather detailing, and black leather boots. On the waist of her black pants she had a Garrote Wire, which Cameron could only assume was for surprise attacks.

Cameron was wearing a skin-tight military jumpsuit that was coloured blue, much like Cassie's. He'd been told all about SF by Fujin when he was a couple of years younger, and he had always wanted to join them. He had holsters for guns on his thighs, as well as knee and shoulder pads. The suit was designed for close range combat. He also donned a black cap on his head, which he wore backwards, showing off a tiny bit of his bleach-blond hair.

"Bring Kano back here immediately, so we can take him in for questioning. Understood?" her strict voice ordered.

"Yes ma'am." another voice replied, although it was incredibly faint and distant, and Cameron had trouble hearing it. Sonya tapped the hang-up button on her communication device. Cameron timidly approached her. After hearing the tone of voice she'd just taken with the voice on the radio, Cameron suddenly felt terrified to talk to her.

"Hello. Do you know where I could find Cassie Cage?" Cameron asked her, although his voice was little, and reeked of fear, desperation and helplessness. She turned abruptly to face him, but, when she saw who he was and what he looked like, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Cameron..." she commented quietly, her voice trailing off. Confusion was the only emotion Cameron could feel. He'd never met her, so how did she know his name?

"Um, yeah, that's my name. And yours?" Cameron asked.

"Um...Oh, it's Sonya. Sonya Blade." the words fell out of her mouth. She was in disbelief that her son was actually here.

"Do you know where I could find Cassie? I really need to talk to her." Cam requested. Sonya didn't answer; she just stared at her long-lost son in complete disbelief and shock.

"Um..." she could simply say.

"Is something the matter, ma'am?" Cameron inquired. Sonya gulped, before shaking her head a little bit and composing herself.

"No, nothing's wrong. Um...sorry, who were you looking for?" Sonya asked, having not really heard what Cameron had asked her.

"Cassie. Cassie Cage. Do you know where I could find her?" he repeated.

"Cassie is with her team in Outworld, apprehending Kano. Why do you ask?" Sonya asked. Cameron didn't understand anything that Sonya had just said.

"I need to speak with her about...I need to speak with her." Cameron admitted. Sonya nodded. She could do nothing but stare at him. He'd grown up to be incredibly handsome. She was staring at him so deeply, he felt quite uncomfortable. Suddenly, a heavy fist connected with the back of the General's head. She fell forward, into Cameron's arms.

"What the hell?!" Cameron shouted, as he quickly caught Sonya before she fell to the ground. Once he'd caught her, he looked up to see who had attacked her. A short woman with hip-length, white hair with a long black stripe down the centre and a provocative purple outfit stood before him. Sonya looked at Cameron, who smiled at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded, before steadying herself and getting back to her feet.

"Sindel." she spat, as she turned to face her assailant.

"Sonya Blade, how pleasant it is to see you again." Sindel retorted.

"Nothing pleasant about it. How did you get into Earthrealm?" the General demanded. Sindel shrugged.

"It wasn't a challenge, really. There were a few SF officers in my way, but I dispatched them quickly. After that it was as simple as walking in completely unimpeded. It's just a shame our meeting will be a short one." she explained, before charging at Sonya while preparing another punch. Before she could connect it, however, she felt a strong knee into her a gut, and then a headbutt. She stumbled backwards, but got back on even footing.

"Who the hell do you think you are, attacking innocent people for no reason?!" Cameron demanded. Sindel shook the attack off, and laughed at him.

"Do not get brave, young one. You stand very little chance against me." she bragged. Cameron assumed his battle stance.

"If I were you, I wouldn't get so ahead of myself." he remarked, before rushing at her.

The Edenian queen smacked him hard in the face, and elbowed him in the gut, but he powered through the attack and uppercutted her hard in the chin. As she flew into the air, he grabbed her feet and slammed her hard into the ground. A pain-filled groan escaped her throat. Sonya looked on in awe as her long-lost son managed to combat the former Queen of Edenia. Fujin had trained him astoundingly. As she scrambled back to her feet, Cameron punched her hard in the face, causing her to fall back to the ground. She attempted to get to her feet, but Cameron slammed his foot down hard on her chest, knocking the wind out of her.

"Don't do anything rash, "Sindel", unless you want another beatdown." Cameron warned, before running over to Sonya.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Sonya nodded slowly.

"Listen, about Cassie. I don't really understand any of what you said earlier. About "Outworld", or this "Kano" guy. Could I just wait here with you until she arrives?" Cameron requested.

"Of course you can. And thank you for that. I'm a little surprised you're such a capable fighter." Sonya responded, touching him lightly on the arm.

"Well...the truth is, I've been training under Fujin all my life. Have you heard of him?" Cameron asked.

"The God of Wind, I have indeed." Sonya nodded. Cameron smiled.

"I don't know how I got there, but I've been there since I was born, and he's trained me to be a fighter since I was 7 years old. I've been training for 15 years now. But recently he told me that...he told me that Cassie Cage...is my sister." Cameron admitted. Sonya nearly fell backwards, she was so shocked. Fujin had already told him?!

"Oh wow, that must have been hard for you. Suddenly finding out you've had a sister for 22 years that you've never even met." Sonya commented. Nodding sadly, Cameron faked a smile.

"Yes, it was. He told me that he would inform her that someone wanted to see her, and now here I am." Cameron revealed.

"Did he tell you anything else? Like, who your parents are or where you actually came from?" Sonya inquired, incredibly intrigued and interested in what else Fujin had told him.

"No, nothing else. He said I should hear all of that from Cassie." Cameron responded sadly. Sonya's face turned to a frown.

"I'm so sorry, you must have wanted to know more." she wondered.

"Of course I did, but I'm going to find it all out soon enough." the young boy justified. It then dawned on Cameron how much he'd told Sonya. Then again, he felt completely safe and warm in her presence. He felt like he knew her from somewhere. Almost as if he'd met her before.

"Well, she shouldn't be too long, so you'll finally get the chance to meet her." Sonya told him. He smiled weakly. It was the beginning of the rest of his life, he thought. It could only get better from here...

oOoOo

Cameron had been made to wait about thirty-five minutes before Cassie actually showed up. Well, Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda and Kung Jin. And they had someone with them. Cameron saw them turn up and didn't recognise any of them. Any of them but Cassie. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he knew her immediately. He felt like he knew everything about her. The group all stepped through a tall, black portal, with Takeda and Cassie having hold of Kano.

"Sonya, is that Kano they have hold of?" Cameron asked. Sonya's head shot up, and she turned abruptly. As soon as she saw his disgusting, ugly face, rage, resentment and anger boiled up inside of her. It took one look at Kano to make her feel sick. Cassie and Takeda threw Kano on the ground, while countless SF officers surrounding him, Cameron, Sonya and the group.

Two other men showed up wearing distinctly different clothing from the rest. One of them wore a long-sleeved, navy-blue shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, underneath a black body warmer and a pair of khaki pants, while the other wore a black full-body suit, with slitted detailing on the chest, underneath a long, red coat that fell to his knees. He also wore a red bandana around his eyes and gloves that went up to his elbows.

"Yeah, Cameron. It is." she spat disgustedly, before advancing towards the Outworld assassin. Kano scrambled to his feet, and looked gleefully at Sonya.

"Hello, my love. You missed me?" he asked sarcastically, before Sonya whacked him as hard as she could in the face. Before he could fall to the side, Sonya grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forward, headbutting him and kneeing him in his genitals. She then threw him to the ground and began kicking him as hard as she could. However, Kano caught her foot and pulled her down. As she fell, he held a knife up to her throat. Everyone around them readied their weapons.

"Drop your weapons and walk away, or she's gonna get it." Kano warned.

"Everyone do it, now!" the man in the body warmer ordered. Every single SF officer that surrounded them threw their weapons on the ground. Kano got up to his feet, still holding onto Sonya, who had been struggling and lashing out to get away from him.

"Now, here's what's gonna happen. You're all gonna turn around and walk away, or I'll slice her stomach open and watch as her insides fall onto the ground in a pile." Kano threatened. Everyone did as they were ordered, turning around and walking away.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch." Sonya demanded, kicking at Kano's legs. He didn't comply, instead turning around and walking back to the portal. Cassie turned to see Kano facing away, and got ready to run at him. Before she could, however, a blond boy had already charged at him.

"You let her go, you bastard!" Cameron demanded, grabbing hold of Kano's head and throwing him behind him. Johnny ran in and caught Sonya before she could fall to the ground. Kano was taken aback by the surprise attack, but got back to this feet like it was nothing.

"Oh, another Cage, eh? I'll just butcher you all!" Kano roared, before charging at him. Johnny and Cassie both looked at Kano and Cameron in complete disbelief. What the hell was Kano talking about?

"Try it, old man, and I'll have to beat the shit out of you." Cameron scoffed, before charging at Kano. The pair clashed, but Cameron quickly got the upper hand with a swift knee into Kano's gut. He slammed his hands down onto Kano's back while the mercenary was doubled over in pain, causing him to fall flat on his stomach. Cameron then booted Kano as hard as he could in the hip, and then grabbed hold his shoulders and dragged him back to his feet.

"You ever touch her, or anyone innocent, ever again, and I will hunt you down and rip your fucking head off. Understood?" Cameron threatened, before punching Kano in the right cheek with every bit of force he could muster, knocking the assassin out. He tumbled backwards, and fell unconcious. Sonya ran at Cameron and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, I thought he was gonna kill me." she confessed, before pulling backwards and smiling at him. Cameron grinned back. Cassie and Johnny walked slowly over to them. Cameron turned to look at his sister, and was taken aback by how beautiful she was. Johnny grabbed hold of Sonya and hugged her tightly.

"Cassie..." Cameron trailed off. Cass looked him in the eyes, and noticed the resemblance that the two of them shared.

"You must be Cameron. Fujin told me all about you." Cassie remarked. Cameron raised his eyebrow.

"Everything?" he inquired carefully. Cassie nodded. She then jumped at Cameron and threw her arms around him, having become overwhelmed with joy. It was strange that not one week ago, Cassie was under the impression she was an only child. And yet here she was, embracing her brother that she'd never known existed until the day before. Takeda and Jacqui both looked at Cassie's joy and smiled.

"Do you think those two look similar to you?" Takeda asked.

"Yeah, they kinda do." Jacqui replied. They both looked over at Jin, who held an unwavering gaze at Cameron. Jacqui and Takeda smiled.

"Can anybody tell me what's going on? What did Kano mean by "another Cage"? And why..." Johnny trailed off, the pin suddenly dropping. He looked at Cameron, then at Cassie, then at Sonya, and then back to Cassie.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private? The four of us?" Sonya requested. All of them nodded, and she led off into a tiny room with a table and four chairs. They all took a seat each - Cameron and Cassie next to each other, and Sonya and Johnny next to each other.

"Ok, so I have some explaining to do..."

* * *

 **Heya guys, Aaron here~ So this was actually an enjoyable chapter to write, because I wanted to establish Cameron's fighting style and also that even though he barely knew Sonya from Adam, he has a strong sense of justice and won't let bad people get off free. Also, he met his family squeeeeeee~! Anyway, I'm hoping to start uploading chapters every Monday and Thursday, but don't come to expect that because I have a busy school life c: However, I will try my best. Next chapter isn't as action-packed, and acts as a little kickstart to CameronXKung Jin, so look forward to that (hopefully) on Monday. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you next time~**

 **~Aaron**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're saying Cameron is my son, and you had him in secret because you didn't want to upset me?" Johnny asked. Sonya nodded, obviously embarrassed.

"I always thought you didn't want kids after Cassie, so I never told you. When he was born, I gave him straight to Fujin to raise him and train him." Sonya explained. Johnny looked hurt, and upset. Cassie noticed this, and touched his hand lightly.

"I never said I didn't want more kids. I would've loved another kid." Johnny confessed. Sonya felt like her heart had just been impaled with a railroad spike. All these years she'd kept Cameron a secret, and she could've told Johnny and raised him along with Cassie.

"I'm so sorry-" she began. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she began to say her apologies. Johnny placed his hand onto hers, and grabbed hold of it.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I know I acted like I only ever wanted Cass, but I would've loved being able to raise Cameron too." Johnny cut her off, smiling to reassure her. Her mouth contorted into a weak smile. Cameron was really taken aback by all of this new information. He'd just found out everything he'd wanted to know about himself for the past 22 years in around 10 minutes. He glanced at Cassie, who smiled at him.

"I thought it'd feel weird to meet you, but it just feels...normal. It feels like this is how it was meant to be; me and you against the world." he explained to her. She nodded in agreement, and smiled again.

"So what happened with Kano earlier?" Johnny asked. Cassie looked over at him, having been focusing on Cameron most of the time.

"Oh, we traced him to Shang Tsung's Island, where he was plotting to kill Kotal Kahn with Tremor. We attacked them and managed to apprehend Kano, but Tremor got away. We think the pair of them want the Outworld throne." Cassie explained. Cameron didn't actually understand a word she'd said, but he nodded and played along anyway. She looked over at him, and laughed.

"Thank you for saving Sonya earlier. I was about to run in and stop Kano, but you beat me to it." Johnny bragged, before chuckling. Cassie and Cameron laughed.

"Yeah, you really beat us to the punch! You're incredibly strong." Cassie complimented. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread through Cameron's heart.

"Well, being trained under the God of Wind does have its perks, I suppose." the young boy joked. His sister smiled.

"Did anything else happen while I was in Outworld?" Cassie asked. Sonya looked at Cassie, and then Cameron, and then nodded.

"Some weird lady with long, black and white hair and a skimpy purple outfit attacked Mom from behind, but I dealt with her." Cameron asked. Sonya grinned widely at Cameron calling her "Mom", and Cameron noticed it to. It was just instinct, like this was how it was meant to be.

"Sindel was here, in Earthrealm?!" Johnny exclaimed. Sonya nodded.

"You should've seen Cameron. He beat her to a pulp. She talked the big talk, like she usually does, but she never stood a chance." the SF general explained. Cassie looked over at her brother and smiled. Cameron felt her hand on his leg, and he grabbed hold of it.

"Really? Have you ever heard of what Sindel did 25 years ago?" Cassie asked. Cameron shook his head.

"Basically, she came into Earthrealm and destroyed 7 warriors all on her own. Another warrior sacrificed his own life to kill her. Sonya and I were the only ones that survived." Johnny explained. Cameron's eyes widened.

"How did she do that by herself, when I managed to defeat her one-on-one?" he shouted out. Sonya and Johnny both shrugged. Cassie then stood up, and pulled Cameron to his feet.

"Come with me, I want you to meet my team." she requested. Cameron laughed as he was yanked to his feet, and allowed himself to be led by Cassie to her squad. Cameron took in his surroundings as Cassie led him along. There was fencing all over the place, and soldiers in military attire with guns strapped to their waists walking around everywhere. Cameron even managed to scope out the blind guy with the sword from earlier. It was pretty cold outside, but growing up around Fujin meant you didn't mind the cool too much. The pair came to an abrupt stop, snapping him back into reality.

"Cameron, this is Takeda Takahashi." Cassie commented, gesturing towards the son of Kenshi. He waved his hand and nodded.

"Hey." Cameron grinned. Cassie then pointed towards Jacqui.

"This is Jacqui Briggs." she stated. Jacqui smiled, and waved at him. Cameron nodded and smiled.

"And this is Kung Jin." his sister commented, pointing at the Shaolin warrior. At that moment, something weird happened to Cameron. His stomach did a little somersault when he laid eyes on the Shaolin. Jin held an unbreakable gaze at him.

"Hey, I'm Cameron." the male Cage smiled. Jin smiled back.

"I'm Jin." he responded. Cassie looked at Cameron and Kung Jin, and then turned to Jacqui and Takeda, smiling.

"What do we think?" she asked.

"We think something is gonna happen between those two." Jacqui whispered. Takeda and Cassie laughed, snapping Jin and Cameron back into reality.

"That's my team, Cameron. We were put together by Dad a little while ago." Cassie commented, tapping him on the shoulder.

"You all seem...great." Cameron trailed off, as he glimpsed at Jin again. Takeda and Jacqui laughed.

"Have you met anyone else? Like Kenshi or Uncle Jax?" Cassie asked.

"No, not yet. Is Kenshi the guy with the red bandana around his eyes?" Cameron inquired. Takeda.

"Yeah, that's my dad." he chimed in. The male Cage nodded.

"And who exactly is Jax?" Cameron asked.

"My dad. You'll know him if you see him, he has metal arms." Jacqui answered.

"Why is that?!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Long story, I'll tell you some other time." she answered. Cameron smiled.

"Hey, good job with Kano earlier. Cassie was about to jump in and save." Takeda commented. Cassie smiled.

"Yeah, you really took him by surprise. I'm impressed." Jacqui grinned. Cameron couldn't help but smile at the compliments being thrown his way.

"Well, I've been trained under Fujin since I was 7 years old, and I'm 22 now." he explained. Jacqui and Takeda were shocked.

"You've been training with Fujin for 15 years?! Lucky!" Takeda whined. Jacqui slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Hey, you got to train under Master Hasashi, so you got lucky too!" she scolded. He smiled, although he was a little embarrassed that he'd made a fool out of himself.

"Master Hasashi?" Cameron asked.

"Scorpion." Cassie answered. Cameron nodded. Scorpion was someone he had heard of.

"Was that the guy that was turned into a hellspawn by some guy called Quan Chi?" he inquired.

"Yeah, did Fujin tell you about him?" Takeda asked. Cameron nodded.

"Well, I think Dad wants us to go back to Outworld to apprehend Tremor. You're more than welcome to come along." Cassie offered. Cameron grinned.

"You want me to come with you guys?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Of course. Someone as strong as you would be handy." Kung Jin jumped in, having stayed silent the whole time. Cameron smiled at the Shaolin.

"Then I'd be happy to join." he accepted. Cassie smiled, before throwing her arm around her brother's shoulder.

"Do you have a weapon of any kind?" she asked.

"A weapon?"

"Yeah. Like, Kung Jin has his bo staff, Jacqui has her gauntlets, Takeda has his bladed whips and I have my guns and my nightstick." Cassie asked. Cameron took a step back. The coincidence was unbelievable. Slowly, he took out his nightstick and hand guns.

"These are my weapons." he stated. Cassie looked shocked.

"Those are the exact same weapons as mine..." she trailed off.

"These two are so similar." Jacqui whispered to Takeda and Kung Jin.

"I know, it's astounding." Jin replied.

"You seemed a little taken by Cameron." Takeda commented, nudging Jin on the arm and smiling. Jin scowled at him. Jacqui laughed.

"You're going red. Don't be embarrassed, it's really cute." she cooed. Jin then flashed a scowl at her, and went to walk away. Takeda grabbed his arm.

"Don't go. We're only kidding." he requested. Jin thought about it for a second, and then decided to stay put. Cassie and Cameron stood for a second, admiring each other's weapons.

"Cassie, we should probably be going now." Jin commented, slightly annoyed. Cassie looked over at him and smirked.

"Fine, let's get going." she conceded, before starting to walk towards the portal. Jacqui and Takeda walked next to her, but Cameron and Kung Jin hung back a little.

"Hey." Jin said timidly.

"Hey." Cameron smiled. Takeda, Jacqui and Cassie turned around to see the pair of them talking.

"Cameron doesn't wait around, does he?" Takeda asked, laughing.

"No, he takes after you." Jacqui replied, nudging Cassie. She smiled. She saw a lot of herself in Cameron.

"So...how are you?" Jin asked awkwardly, as the pair started to follow behind the other three.

"I'm great, thanks. Been hit with quite a barrage of information and got into two fights today, but other than that pretty good. You?" Cameron explained.

"I'm good, thanks. The way you dealt with Kano earlier was awesome. You fight a lot like Cass." Jin complimented. Cameron smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to save Sonya...well, Mom." he answered.

"That's really sweet. You act a lot like Cass too. Very protective of family." the Shaolin stated.

"Yeah, even though I didn't know my family until about 20 minutes ago, they still always have and always will mean a lot to me." the male Cage responded. Cassie heard this, and a wide, silly grin spread itself across her face.

"That's really nice to hear." Jin said, smiling. Cameron shrugged his shoulders, also smiling.

"I love your hair, it's really unique! It's not often you see a guy that can actually pull off a high ponytail." Cameron complimented. Jin dropped his head a little and smiled.

"Well, I'm a Shaolin warrior, so I kinda have to wear it like this." he admitted.

"Well, it looks really good." Cameron continued to compliment. The Shaolin warrior's smile didn't fade.

"What did you mean when you said two fights earlier? Who else did you fight with?" Jin asked, worried.

"I don't remember her name exactly. Cassie said it, but I forgot it," Cameron laughed, "Cassie, what was that lady's name I fought earlier?"

"Sindel." she answered. Cameron nodded, and laughed again.

"You fought Sindel? On your own?!" Jin shouted out. Cameron shrugged his shoulders.

"It wasn't any big deal. She was all bark and no bite, if I'm honest. With how hard she punched Mom in the back of the head, I was expecting a bit more." he laughed, not really entirely sure why Kung Jin was so surprised. Unfortunately for Cameron, he still didn't understand how strong Sindel was, and how incredibly surprising it was that he defeated her on his own, with no help at all.

"That means Kitana and Liu Kang will keep sending their revenants. Something needs to be done about them." Takeda chimed in. His girlfriend nodded in agreement. Cameron vaguely knew who Kitana and Liu Kang were, since Fujin had told him about who they were, but he didn't know an awful lot about them.

"I agree with you, but we can deal with that later. Right now, we have a mission." Cassie cut the conversation off abruptly.

"I was just saying, we may want to pay the Netherrealm a little visit when we're done." Takeda answered back.

"You think?" Jacqui asked.

"Yeah, it could be helpful to tell Liu Kang and Kitana to back off..."

"I guess that's right. After this mission, though." Cassie complied. They then stepped up to the portal.

"Ok, are we all ready?" Cassie asked. The group all nodded, and then stepped cautiously through the portal. Cameron was both excited for the journey ahead, but also nervous for what dangers they might face. Unfortunately, none of them could've imagined what would greet them on the other side...

* * *

 **CAMERONXJIN FEEEEEELS~! I mean, hey there, Aaron here! This was an adorable chapter to write, because it gives the CameronXKung Jin ship a little jump start, and I'm really excited to write more of their relationship blossoming. So far this has been a really fun story to write, and I'm excited to carry on writing it for a long-ish time. Next chapter sees our team in Outworld, so I hope you look forward to that. As always, if you enjoyed, leave a follow or a favourite, and leave a review if you notice anything that I could change about my writing. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you next time~**

 **~Aaron**


	4. Chapter 4

It was horrific. As soon as they stepped through the portal to Outworld, they were ambushed by Ermac, Reptile, Ferra/Torr and the Emperor himself, Kotal Kahn. Reptile spat acid in Jacqui's eyes, Ermac used his powers to lift Kung Jin into the air, Ferra/Torr grabbed hold of Takeda and held him in the air and Kotal Kahn held his bladed sword up to Cassie's throat.

"We have you now." Kotal Kahn threatened, lifting his sword further up Cassie's throat. She lifted her head slightly, not wanting to make any rash movements and get her head sliced off.

"There's one more!" Reptile shouted out, pointing at Cameron. He took a cautious step back, hoping not to get captured.

"No worry, we get him!" Ferra shrieked. Ferra/Torr advanced slowly towards Cameron. Torr held Takeda in one to allow him to pick up Cameron. As he swung his hand at the male Cage, Cameron whipped a gun out of it's holster and shot Torr in the wrist, before grabbing out his nightstick, spinning around and smacking it into Torr's ankle. Torr fell to the ground, Ferra tumbling down with him, and let go of Takeda. Cameron got down onto one of his knees, spinning his gun on his finger.

"Come near me again and I swear to the Elder Gods I'll kick your ass." Cameron warned, holding his hand gun in between Torr's eyes. Takeda scrambled to his feet.

"Thanks." he smiled, nodding towards Cameron. Cameron nodded, and then got back to his feet.

"Do not think you will evade us again, children!" Kotal Kahn shouted, before putting his sword back over his back punching Cassie hard in the gut. She doubled over and fell to the ground, clutching her gut in pain.

"You get the freaky lizard guy, I've got blue dude." Cameron ordered. Takeda nodded.

"Be careful, he's the Emperor of this realm." the telepath warned.

"Not a problem." Cameron reassured, before running at Kotal Kahn. He ran at him and jumped into the air, headbutting the Kahn with every bit of force he could. Kotal Kahn stumbled backwards. Cameron then grabbed hold of Cassie's arm and hoisted her to her feet.

"Can you fight?" he asked. She nodded.

"Good, get the weird levitating guy over there." Cameron requested. Cassie put her hand on his arm for a second, smiling, and then ran at Ermac. Kotal Kahn shook himself a little bit and looked at Cameron.

"You look like Miss Cage." he noted. Cameron shrugged his shoulders.

"She's my sister. Touch her again and I'll shove my nightstick straight through your skull." Cameron warned, taking it out of its holster and twirling it around his hand. He then put a firm grip on it.

"You aren't in any position to be making threats, Mr Cage. Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Kotal Kahn asked.

Cameron laughed a little bit and retorted, "A tall, blue dude in a nasty ass miniskirt." He then threw his nightstick at Kotal Kahn's stomach, distracting him, and then brought his elbow down on the Kahn's head. The Emperor fell to the ground, but jumped back up quickly.

"Very smart. Distracting me to sneak in a surprise attack. I assure you, however, it will not happen again. You can not outrun your doom." Kahn threatened.

"No, but you can beat it to a pulp." Cameron grinned. Kotal Kahn charged at Cameron and smashed his shoulder into the boy's chest, sending him flying backwards. Cameron hopped to his feet, and smiled.

He then remarked, "I'm surprised, that actually hurt a little bit." Kotal Kahn let out a low growl, and then launched his Macuahuitl at Cage. Cameron stepped to the side, and then grabbed one of his guns and shot a single bullet. It connected with Kotal Kahn's wrist, causing the Emperor to shout on in pain. Cameron then ran at Kahn and swept his legs from underneath him, making him fall the ground. A swift heel kick connected with Ko'atal's stomach. As he slammed into the ground, he let out a pain-filled roar. Nevertheless, he got back to his feet, even though he was obviously weakened.

"You're very good, I will give you that." Kotal Kahn complimented, before stumbling backwards.

"Thanks. You aren't, really." Cameron retorted, smiling cockily. After launching himself at Kotal Kahn, he sent a devastating boot into his face, knocking him out cold. Ermac, Reptile and Ferra/Torr all looked over at their Emperor to see him knocked unconcious.

"Yeah, that's your 'Emperor' knocked out cold. I suggest you stop attacking my friends, come pick him up and get the fuck outta here, before you receive the same treatment. And believe me, I have no problem with doing that." Cameron warned. Reptile hissed at Cameron, but slowly walked over and slung Kotal Kahn's arm over his shoulder.

"Move!" he barked. Ermac and Ferra/Torr obliged, hovering/walking slowly behind him. The trio all walked away slowly, chancing glances back around at Cameron.

"Wow, you really gave him the work!" Cassie exclaimed.

"It was no biggie. He got a little too big for his boots, that's all. If he'd knocked my hat off, we would've had a serious problem." Cameron chuckled. Kung Jin walked over to him.

"No, we mean it. I don't think any of us could've done that." he stated.

"Speak for yourself." Cassie scoffed. He nudged her with his bo staff, and they both laughed. Jacqui looked at Takeda, and then back at the other three.

"Well, that was...surprising." Takeda commented.

"I guess it was. Good thing we managed to get rid of them so fast, before anything bad happened." Jacqui added in. Jin nodded in agreement.

"Well, shall we get moving?" Cassie asked. The others nodded, and the group started running.

oOoOo

It took them days to get to Shang Tsung's Island, since they had to get all the way back to the Lost Sea, a sea located between the realms of Earthrealm and Outworld, but eventually they made it. Cameron was knackered though. He needed to sit down desperately, or he would probably pass out.

"Did anyone bring any food? I need a five minute break." Cameron moaned. Cassie turned around and sighed.

"Right now? We're on Shang Tsung's Island, we're nearly there." she complained.

"I can't go on anymore. Did anyone bring any food?" he repeated. Jin nodded.

"I have some sandwiches here if you want." he offered, taking his quiver off of his back and reaching down into it.

"What the hell?! We've been eating through what we had and you've had food this whole time?!" Takeda groaned. A cheeky smile beamed across Jin's face. After fishing one of the sandwiches out of his quiver, he placed it gently in Cameron's hand.

"Thanks." Cameron smiled, gratefully accepting it. He opened it up and took a large bite out of it. His chewing was loud and off-putting. The Shaolin couldn't help but laugh.

"Could you eat any louder?" Cassie mumbled. Cameron nudged her with his elbow, earning a laugh. After he'd finished the sandwich, he stood up.

"We ready to go?" Cassie asked.

"Just one minute. Cameron, could I have a word?" Jin asked nervously. Cameron nodded and smiled, as Jin led him off into the wooded area next to them.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Cameron asked. Jin's bottom lip was shaking a little bit; he was visibly nervous.

"Would you...would you like to go out sometime?" Jin offered. A smile painted itself across Cameron's face, as he thought about what Jin had just said.

"Are you...asking me out? On a date?" Cameron asked. Smiling, Jin nodded. That action alone answered the question for Cameron.

"Then yes. I would love to out with you sometime." the male Cage replied with a grin. A huge weight was lifted off of Jin's shoulder, and he couldn't do anything but smile.

"Shall we?" he offered, gesturing towards the others. Cameron nodded, and they made their way back to the group.

"NOW are we ready to go?" Cassie asked as the two of them reappeared. Everyone nodded, and they started running again. It didn't taken them long until they reached the bridge over the Pit, which they crossed quickly, not wanting to attract too much attention. When they'd crossed over and entered the building, they stood in front of the tall double doors that led into the withered sorcerer's throne room. There was a padlock on the door, however.

"Leave this to me." Jacqui offered, stepping forward.

"Stand back." she ordered. The rest of the group took a cautious step back. She turned on her metallic gauntlet and let out a powerful machine gun round, completely busting the lock.

"Nice..." Cameron trailed off, admiring her equipment.

"Thank you." she smiled, before booting the door open. As the door were smashed open, the six figures in the room all turned to face the intruders. Tremor, D'Vorah, Liu Kang, Kitana Sindel and Noob Saibot. A strange alliance.

"Cassandra Cage. What an unexpected pleasure." Tremor greeted, standing up. For some reason, he believed he had the authority to sit on Shang Tsung's throne.

"Pleasure? I wouldn't be so sure." she shrugged. Tremor let out a low growl, and then rolled a large boulder across the ground. Cassie saw this coming and ran at it, jumping off of it to gain some momentum. As she soared through the air, she threw a devastating punch to Tremor's face. Meanwhile, Cameron's eyes fell dead on Sindel.

"Sindel. Nice to see you again." Cameron smiled mockingly, advancing slowly towards her. Her face turned sour, and she walked at Cameron. Cassie rolled her eyes. Picking a fight for no good reason...sounded a lot like her.

"Young Mr. Cage." she hissed. She threw an energy ball at him, but he had his nightstick ready in his hand, deflecting it back at her. Out of nowhere, Kitana jumped in between the two and sliced the ball in half with her fan.

"Kitana, my princess." Sindel smiled. Kitana took a few steps back, until she next to her mother.

"Kitana? Aah, I've heard about you from Fujin. Mother and daughter fighting side by side...It would be touching if it weren't so deplorable." Cameron mocked, placing his nightstick gently back into its holster.

"Now...shall we get started?" he requested, before jumping at Kitana. She jumped into the air and threw a punch to his face, but he kicked her hard in the hip and snatched one of her fans from her clenched fist. As he landed, he elbowed her in the back of the head. Tumbling to the ground, she tried to get up as fast as she could. While she was distracted, the male Cage launched himself at Sindel. She swung a punch at his face, which connected, sending him flying to the side. Jumping back to his feet, he shook the attack off and ran at her again.

"C'mon, give it your all!" he demanded. Sindel obliged, and her sentient hair wrapped itself around Cameron. It squeezed tighter and tighter, knocking the air out of him. All hope would've been lost if Kung Jin hadn't shot an arrow into Sindel's ankle, making her fall to the ground. Cameron fell to the ground in a heap. The Shaolin warrior ran over to Cameron and helped him back to his feet.

"Thanks for the assist. Now get back to the weird shadow guy." Cameron requested. Kung Jin touched him lightly on the arm, nodded and ran back at Noob.

"Not so smart now, are we, Mr. Cage?" Sindel mocked. In response, Cameron simply scoffed, angering the Edenian queen. She threw another energy ball at him, but he threw a swift kick into the air, which connected with the ball of energy and sent it flying back at her. As it slammed into her stomach, she flew backwards and landed on the ground with a thud.

"You dare attack my mother?! You will die!" Kitana screeched, before throwing her other fan at Cameron. He ducked under it and threw the one he had hold of back at her. Unfortunately for him, she caught it and opened it out, running at him. She slashed his arm with it, but he fought through the pain, headbutting her. She shook the attack off and launched her knee into his gut, but he grabbed hold of it and flipped her onto her back. As soon as she hit the ground, Cameron stomped on her chest; the wind was knocked out of her and she fell unconcious.

"Just me and you, m'lady." Cameron grinned, pointing at Sindel. She got up and ran at him again. Her hair tried to constrict his body again, but he grabbed hold of it with both hands.

"Let go off me, you pathetic fool!" Sindel demanded, throwing barrages of energy balls at Cameron. He dodged them all with expert precision, and then launched Sindel over his head by her hair. At the same time, Noob Saibot had Kung Jin pinned up against the wall by the throat. Before any serious damage could be done, Sindel slammed hard into him, causing him to smash his head into the wall and fall to the ground. Both Sindel and Noob were knocked out.

"Lady's choice." Cameron joked, looking at Kung Jin.

"Takeda, go help Jacqui with Liu Kang!" Jin demanded, shouting at his friend. Takeda turned around and nodded, before lunging at the former Champion of Mortal Kombat.

"D'Vorah." Jin then answered, as the pair of them ran at her.

"Kung Jin." she grinned devilishly. Kung Jin almost shivered at the sight of her.

"Missed me, D'Vorah?" he joked. Her eyes narrowed, as she concentrated all of her attention on Jin.

"Watoo wong gjaa!" she shouted, letting out a swarm of poisonous critters from the slit in her stomach.

"Deal with these, I've got her!" Jin demanded. Cameron nodded, and swatted around as hard as he could. He grabbed out his nightstick and whipped it around in every direction he could think of, attempting to swat the disgusting creatures out of the air. Kung Jin ran at D'Vorah and, expecting her to shoot one of her ovipositors at him, swung his bo staff with as much force as he could. It connected with her appendage, snapped it clean off. She wailed in pain, which allowed Kung Jin to sneak it a surprise attack. He swung his bo staff up into her chin, smashing her into the sky. She fell to the ground in a heap. Hoping to get an easy win, Kung Jin jumped into the air and swung his heel into her foot. Luckily for him, she didn't attempt to block it, and it connected. She was knocked out instantly.

"Get out of there!" Kung Jin ordered. Cameron nodded and rolled across the ground, getting out of the swarm of bugs quickly. All that was left was Tremor and Liu Kang.

"There's only two of you left, you may as well give yourselves up now." Cassie offered. Liu Kang laughed loudly.

"You think I would give up to such foolish children?! You are pathetic, insolent beings, and we will kill you!" Liu Kang roared, throwing a large fireball at Cassie.

"Nightstick!" Cameron demanded. Cassie unholstered her nightstick and smashed the fireball back at the Champion. He ducked under it and ran at Kung Jin. Before he could get any serious hits, however, Cameron jumped in and pushed him back. Liu Kang laughed.

"How pathetic. The gay boy has to get someone to help. Laughable." the Netherrealm Emperor mocked. Kung Jin hung his head in shame at Kang's comment.

"What the hell, Liu Kang?!" Cassie yelled. Cameron heard what he'd said, and he really didn't like it. Not at all. Walking slowly over to Liu Kang, his fists were clenched as hard as they could possibly be. He grabbed Liu Kang by his shirt and lifted him off of the ground.

"Say that again. I fucking dare you, say it again." he warned. Liu Kang laughed again.

"The pathetic queer can't fight for himself." the Emperor spat. In response, Cameron punched him in the face with as much force as he could bring up, flinging Liu Kang in the air.

"Get back up, now! I think it's time to beat some respect into this son of a bitch." Cameron demanded. Anger and fury welled up inside of him. Not a chance was he gonna let Kang get away with that one. The Netherrealm Emperor got back to his feet, stumbling around a bit.

"Getting protective, eh? Is he your boyfriend?" Kang mocked.

"If I were you, I would stop talking." Cameron responded, dodging the question. Kang cackled, before throwing a fireball at Cameron. Instead of deflecting it like Cassie he had, he side-stepped slightly and completely dodged it, continuing his advance at Liu Kang. Liu Kang smacked his fists together, both of them bursting into flames. Unfortunately, it didn't intimidate Cameron. In fact, he found it quite cute.

"Best of luck to you, Emperor. I promise this'll hurt. A lot." Cameron warned, his voice taking on a sinister tone. Liu Kang took a step back, and then ran at Cameron. Unfortunately, Cameron had outstretched his fist as soon as Liu Kang was in range, connecting with his face. He fell straight to the ground.

"Did that hurt? God, I hope so." the male Cage spat bitterly. He booted Liu Kang in the face as hard as he possibly could, knocking him out. Jin looked over at him and smiled.

"Thanks." he said. Cameron looked around and smiled. At that moment, his heart did a little somersault. The group then began to surround Tremor.

"What're you gonna do know, Earthbender?" Takeda mocked. Tremor looked around at the young, youthful faces of the team, and laughed.

"NOW!" Tremor roared. Out of nowhere, a huge horde of Tarkatan warriors ran into the throne room and surrounded the warriors.

"You see, children, we expected your arrival. So we put preparations in place to make sure nothing went wrong. It's all over now. Take them to the cells, we will execute them!" Tremor demanded. Each member of the team was grabbed hold of roughly by four Tarkatan warriors.

"So why didn't you call them in before 4 of your comrades were knocked out cold?" Cassie asked. Tremor didn't answer. Instead, he shouted at the Tarkatans, ordering them to take the group to the dungeons. They were led to the cells, sharing hopeless glances between one another. This was the end...

* * *

 **Ooh, things aren't looking good for our group of heroes. However, we got to see a little more of the CameronXKung Jin and I'm super duper excited to write more of it! Next chapter, we will see Sonya and Johnny, as well as Sonya's struggles with giving birth to Cameron. It got a little feelsy for me to write, so I hope you get hit straight in the feels. As ALWAYS, if you enjoyed this chapter, consider giving the story a favourite or a follow, and drop me a little review telling me what you liked and what I could've done better. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you next time~**

 **~Aaron**


	5. Chapter 5

It was always nerve-wracking when Cassie and her team went on another mission, but suddenly Sonya and Johnny had two children to worry about. It felt incredibly strange, knowing that Cassie had her brother with her on this mission, and they had to worry about him too. It was quite late at night, so Johnny and Sonya had returned home. For as taxing as work in the military was, they wouldn't change it for the world, since it was always so nice to get home at the end of the day and spend time together.

"Sonya." Johnny suddenly said. Sonya was snapped back into reality, and turned to him.

"Yes?" she answered. Johnny looked disappointed and worried, which surprised Sonya.

"You...um, you never told me about how Cameron was born. Like, how did you have him in secret?" Johnny asked. Sonya suddenly felt incredibly anxious. Whatever she said, she felt like she was going to make Johnny angry, or upset.

After thinking about it for a second, she looked Johnny in the eyes and replied, "Are you sure you want to know? It may be a difficult story to hear." Johnny nodded.

"I want to hear every last detail. It hurts me so much to know that you went through it alone." he confessed.

"Ok then, here goes..."

oOoOo

"Hello there, my beautiful little Punkin!" Johnny cooed, pinching at his daughter's tiny cheeks. An excited and cheer-filled gurgle was the response she gave, as she flailed her arms happily and stared up at her father innocently. She was just over a year old, so she was incredibly adorable, with a few hairs sprouting from her head and a couple of teeth sticking out of her gums. Sonya always liked to see Johnny dote on her so much, because it made her so happy inside.

"Johnny, I just found out from my CO that I have to go on a mission in Outworld. Quan Chi is meant to be hiding out there. Apparently I'll be gone for a few weeks." Sonya stated, tying her hair back in a low ponytail. He turned to face her, and just the sight of her made him deliriously happy. A wide smile spread across his face. She was nearly 8 months pregnant, and looking great. For someone that was 8 months pregnant, she was still surprisingly skinny, although she had put on quite a lot of weight.

"Alright sweetheart. Make sure you have everything you'll need, and call me whenever you get the chance to let me know you're safe." Johnny requested. Sonya nodded, before grabbing her husband's face, pulling him in close and kissing him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her forward, as their kiss continued. She pulled away, grabbed her backpack and turned to face Johnny one more time.

"I'll see you soon, honey. See you later, my precious girl." Sonya cooed, staring at her daugher unwaveringly. Cassie giggled and gurgled, before chewing on her teething ring. Sonya smiled, before walking out of the door into the open air. It clung to her skin like a bad smell, but it wasn't as cold outside as she was expecting so she didn't mind too much. Plus, she felt a little under the weather, so taking a few deep breaths of the fresh, clean air would do her some good.

It took her about 15 minutes on foot, but eventually she made it to where Fujin had told her to meet him. Fujin was the only one that knew that she was pregnant, and she didn't want to tell Johnny for fear of how he might react to the news. She walked into the secluded building in the woods, where Fujin would take care of her in the weeks following up to her due date.

"Are you sure you're serious about this, Sonya? It isn't too late to talk to Johnny about this." Fujin asked, wanting to make absolute sure. She nodded, although there was still a hint of uncertainty. Fujin sensed this, but touched her lightly on the arm.

"I will be here for you, regardless. You have nothing to fear." he reassured her. A smile spread across her face, although it was weak. She took a seat, as he back had been aching for some time now. Discomfort was evident, from Sonya's face alone. Fujin picked up on this, and made her a nice cup of coffee.

Handing it to her, he gave her a smile as warm as the beverage and said, "here you go, I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you, Fujin." she said with a smile. The wait until her due date began now...

oOoOo

Sonya screamed in pain. A puddle of water had splashed all over her bare feet and she felt like she was being torn in two.

"Fujin?! FUJIN?!" she begged hopelessly, knowing that he wasn't there. He had important matters to attend to - being a protector of Earthrealm meant he couldn't be with Sonya 24/7 - so she was on her own. She had to give birth to her son on her own. And it wouldn't be easy.

Another agony-filled scream pierced the quiet surroundings, as Sonya was forced to push with everything she had. The pain she was experiencing was unlike anything she'd faced before. It hurt even more than it had with Cassie. And she wasn't sure she could face it alone. Sadly, she had to. She had no choice.

"Someone...ARGH, someone help me!" she screamed pitifully. Yet another ear-splitting scream invaded the space, as Sonya was forced to push again. The baby was nearly out, but Sonya's whole body ached and she was in desperate of someone to hold her hand and tell her everything would be ok.

"I can't do this on my own, please." she wept, as tears streamed down her face. At this point she was on all fours on the ground, so she crawled across the ground and lifted herself up onto the bed, although her entire being was engulfed in agony. One final push came, which she performed with every last bit of strength she could muster. And, just like that, the pain stopped. It all stopped immediately.

She looked down to see her baby just lying there, on the bed, wailing and bawling. And as soon as she saw his tiny, precious face and his miniscule frame, nothing else mattered. All of the pain she'd just felt didn't matter anymore. His face was so pure. So innocent. So divine. Sonya leaned to her right and grabbed a blanket from the bedside table, before wrapping her baby up in it. It was all ok.

"By the Elder Gods, what happened here?!" Fujin exclaimed, startling Sonya. She looked up and smiled, showing the God her baby. All he could do was smile as he saw the newborn's pure face.

"I...I did it on my own." Sonya replied triumphantly. Fujin's smile widened. He felt nothing but pride for Sonya.

"Was it scary?" he asked.

"Very. But I pulled through, and now he's here." Sonya replied with a smile. Fujin touched her lightly on the arm.

"I am very proud of you, and I apologise for not being here." he said sadly. Sonya giggled as her baby flailed his arms in the air.

"It's ok, don't worry. Being a God must be a taxing job. No need to fret, I got through it safely and he looks healthy." she reassured, giggling again. She leant her face down and gave her son a light kiss on the cheek, and then Eskimo-kissed him.

"Don't go getting too attached. It'll only be harder." Fujin advised. Sonya's face suddenly dropped. She remember she was going to have to give him up.

"I just want to spend some time with him." she answered sadly. Fujin nodded. She stared into the eyes of her precious child, and her heart both melted at his beauty and broke at the fact she would have to leave him behind. The amount she hurt was even more than a few minutes ago, when she had to give birth to him.

"Trust me, my precious boy. You will be loved so much it'll hurt. I'll miss you so much, you know? My little...Cameron. Cameron Jackson Cage. That's what we'll call you." Sonya cooed. Gurgles were all the child could express, his innocence and newborn wonder getting the better of him. By his reaction, it seemed as though he liked the name his mother had given him.

"Cameron Jackson. That's a nice name." Fujin said with a smile. Sonya looked up at him, although her eyes were filled with sadness. Fujin smiled sympathetically.

"I know how hard it will be for you, but it's for the best. Believe me, it is." he surmised. She nodded slowly, and stared down at her child. He was perfect. But she had to let him go. He was perfect...

oOoOo

A single tear rolled down Johnny's face, which Sonya wiped away with her thumb. His heart felt heavy, and he felt guilty for not being there.

"Are you alright?" Sonya asked, grabbing his face and pulling it up to look at her.

"Yeah, I just wish I could've been there. I can't help but think, how different would it be if he'd been with us?" Johnny replied, as more tears began to fall.

"I know you wish you'd been there, but I was strong enough for the both us. I made sure of it. Whether he'd been with us or with Fujin, he would've grown up to be the incredible young man he is today." Sonya explained, rubbing more of the tears away. Johnny stood up abruptly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Thank you for telling me, Sonya. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you all those years ago, but I will be now, regardless." Cage reassured, grabbing her hands and hoisting her up to her feet.

"It means a lot to here you say that, Johnny." Sonya smiled. Putting her hand on Johnny's face, she rubbed it lightly and stared into his eyes. She loved his eyes. They were a deep blue-grey colour, and staring into them felt like swimming in a vast ocean.

"Well it's the truth. I'm not leaving your side ever again. From now on, it's you and me against the world, baby." he explained. Following this, he grabbed her face and pulled it close to his, kissing her passionately on the lips. As they kissed, Sonya reached round the back of her head and grabbed hold of her braid, bringing it round to the side of her face. As she pulled the hairband off of her braid, the curls left behind from the long braid fell effortlessly down her back. Johnny pulled away, and stared into her eyes. Much like Sonya loved his, Johnny loved her eyes. They were a dazzling, magnificent shade of blue, and looked like she had the whole galaxy trapped in her eyes.

"I love you, Johnny Cage." she whispered with a smile, which melted Johnny's heart. He grabbed her face and kissed her again, more gently this time.

As he pulled away, he responsed, "I love you even more, Sonya Blade."

* * *

 **FEELY MCFEELERTON OF FEELS TOWN! Heya everyone, Aaron here, and I hope you loved reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it! It was really nice to write something without fighting, and I loved writing about how Sonya had Cameron in secret, as well as Johnny's softer, less joke-y side. Next chapter we get back to our usual broadcasting schedule xD Meaning we're back to our heroes, and their finding out of Tremor's plan. As always, if you like the story so far, maybe give it a favourite or follow, and leave a review telling me what I should change. I hope to see you next time, and goodbye~**

 **~Aaron**


	6. Chapter 6

Cassie, Cameron and the others were seperated from everything they had on them. Cassie and Cameron had their guns and nightsticks taken, while Jacqui had her gauntlets stripped from her hands, Takeda had his bladed whips, kunai and plasma swords stolen and Kung Jin had his quiver of arrows and bo staff thieved. They had nothing except their owns fists, and they were thrown into tiny prison cells.

"Any ideas?" Takeda asked. Kung Jin and Cameron shrugged.

"Nothing. How the hell are we gonna get out of here?!" Jacqui demanded.

"This is just like last time we were in Outworld." Cassie complained. Takeda let out a little chuckle, while Kung Jin sat down on the uncomfortable seat in his cell and thought.

"There has to be something we can do. We're all strong, we can get out of anything!" Jin exclaimed, clearly aggravated by the current situation. Cameron looked over at him and smiled.

"Calm down. We'll find a way out." he reassured. Kung Jin's face lifted into a weak smile. At that moment, a lone Tarkatan entered the prison, sneering. As he walked in, Cameron took note of a shiny silver key on his waist. The vicious warrior walked over to Cassie's cell, and threw something at her.

"Wow, thank you so much for the generosity." she sarcastically remarked, picking up the tiny package that had been thrown in her direction. Slowly, she undid the bindings and opened up the paper. It was revealed to be a tiny piece of bread. The Tarkatan threw a package at Jin, Jacqui and Takeda, before getting to Cameron's cell.

"I got this." he mouthed. The Tarkatan stepped up to the door of his cell. Within a second, Cameron had jumped out of his chair and flew across the cell, reaching his hand out of the bars and grabbed the Tarkatan by his shirt. The young man then held his clenched fist up to the Tarkatan's face.

"You either give me that key or I blast a huge fucking hole in your face." he threatened, thrusting the Tarkatan forward violently. A panicked expression crept onto the primative warrior's face, as he fumbled around his waist for the key. When he felt the cold metal against his fingers, he ripped it off of its string and handed it quickly to Cameron. Cameron slotted it into the keyhole on the other side of the door, turned it and, when he heard the satisfying _clink_ , pulled the door open.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Cameron grinned smugly, before grabbing the Tarkatan's shoulder and headbutting, knocking him out instantly. Working quickly, he unlocked the doors to all of the cells, starting with Kung Jin, and freed his friends.

"That was great!" Cassie complimented. Cameron shrugged his shoulders modestly, and stashed the key in his pocket.

"We're gonna have to find our weapons and get the hell out of here." Jacqui explained. The others nodded as they began to scale the stairs out of the prison. It was at that moment that heavy footsteps penetrated the air.

"Is that the weird rock dude from earlier?" Cameron asked. The others shrugged, although that was the best guess as to who it could be. A tall, brick-wall built shadow crept over the stairs, forcing the team to descend them again and hide. On the shadow, they saw three large, bulky arms.

"Goro's with Tremor?" Cassie asked. Takeda shrugged. A slight quake came as the foe came down the stairs, his footsteps heavy.

"Back in the cells, Cameron still has the key!" Kung Jin suggested. The others, as if in agreement, ran back to their cells and locked them. Patiently, they sat in wait as the beast climbed down the stairs at an agonisingly slow speed. As his shadow disappeared, his markings were revealed. Well, lack thereof. It was Goro.

"Behaving ourselves, children?" he asked with a mocking tone. He noticed the knocked out Tarkatan on the floor, but completely ignored it. Cameron noticed that he was meant to have four arms, but he only had three. At the sight of this, he exploded into laughter.

"Can't really make fun of us when you're missing an arm." he remarked sarcastically. As Goro's blood began to boil, he walked over to Cameron's cell. His presence was threatening, but Cameron continued to laugh.

"Continue to laugh, boy, and I will rip your limbs out of their sockets!" he roared. Cameron stopped laughing and stared directly into Goro's face.

"Try me. I FUCKING dare you." he warned. Goro took a step back, although it wasn't as much fear as it was shock and disbelief.

"You dare challenge me, infant?!" he bellowed. Cameron shrugged his shoulders.

"If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" a voice suddenly piped up. Goro and Cameron both turned their heads to see the tall Shaolin warrior with the high ponytail poking his head out of the cells and glaring at the prince of the Shokans. Advancing towards him, Goro cracked the knuckles on all three of his hands.

"Very well. If you wish to fight me, so be it." he accepted. As he went to unlock the door to Kung Jin's cell, Cameron threw the Shaolin warrior the key. Goro spun around to the unconcious Tarkatan on the ground and looked on his waist. The key was gone.

"Very clever." he said, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. Cameron grinned sardonicly, which angered the Shokan further. As this exchange happened, Kung Jin let himself out of his cell and tied the key to his belt.

"You wanna go? Let's go." he challenged. Goro spun on his heel, turning to face the youthful Shaolin. Goro looked forward to the time when he could squash the child's head in his hand.

"Don't get too hurt, Jin. If you need an assist, tag me in!" Jacqui requested. Jin smiled.

"Will do!" he responded optimistically. The Shokan warrior felt like he was about to explode.

"You're treating this as a game?! Fight like your life it on the line!" he demanded, as he charged at Jin. Unfortunately for Goro, Jin was incredibly fast. Sliding between Goro's legs, he hooked his around and pulled him to the ground. As he fell, Goro smacked his head against the solid flooring, knocking him out instantly. Jin jumped back to his feet and assumed his battle stance, but noticed that Goro was unconcious and grinned.

"Wow, that was fast!" Cameron complimented. A cute smile crept across Jin's face, as he ran around and let the others back out of their cells. Ascending the stairs quickly, they made their way, undetected, back to the large doors of the throne room.

"Deja Vu, anyone?" Takeda joked. The other four laughed, but went dead silent when muffled voices began to talk.

"So what exactly is the plan, Tremor?" Kitana asked. Tremor was sat back on Shang Tsung's throne.

"The first step is to remove Kotal Kahn..." Tremor began.

"Which Kung Lao, Nightwolf and Kabal are dealing with as we speak." Liu Kang cut in. Tremor's face dropped. He didn't like being interuptted. Cassie and the others looked around at each other.

"Three of them, so three of us. Takeda, Jacqui and Cassie, you guys go." Cameron requested.

"You sure?" Cassie asked, making sure.

"Yeah, Jin and I can handle this. We'll find your weapons and bring them back to you when we're done here." her brother responded with a reassuring smile. She felt better for that, but not by much. Cassie, Jacqui and Takeda all stood up and started running in the opposite direction from Jin and Cameron.

"Talk about this for a first date." Cameron remarked sarcastically, smirking at Kung Jin. Jin scowled at him, but in a playful manner.

"After Kotal Kahn is disposed of, we deal with the Earthrealmers and then travel to Earthrealm." Tremor explained. Jin and Cameron shared worried glances.

"Do we...?" Cameron asked.

"Well, it's only Kitana, Liu Kang and Tremor. We could handle them, I guess." Jin shrugged his shoulders. Cameron felt around on his back pockets, looking to find something.

"Looking for something?" Jin asked. Cameron smirked, and then put his hand down on what he was looking for. A spare hand gun. Taking it out of his pocket, he checked to see if it was loaded, and then put it in the empty holster on his right thigh.

"Ready?" Cameron asked. With a nod, Jin turned the nob on the golden doors slowly.

"Allow me." a strange voice behind them said. It was deep, husky and gravely. There was a cold presence around the person.

"Grandmaster, what are you doing here? And who's in charge of your clan while you're gone?" Jin asked. ameron turned around to see an average height man who was incredibly well built, with jet-black hair and a perfectly groomed beard. His arms, from his hands to his biceps, were a gorgeous shade of blue.

"I was informed of your location by the SF, and thought you could use a hand. I have left Frost in charge." he explained. Jin felt better to know that they had some more help.

"Shall we open the door?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, I will create an ice wall to distract them. Then we ambush." Sub-Zero nodded. Although Cameron didn't really know what he meant by ice wall, he was about to find out so he didn't really dwell on it. Slowly, Cameron turned the knob on the door and pushed it open a little bit. Sub-Zero shot ice down at the floor, which rose up to create a shield of sorts.

"Is that...ice?" Liu Kang asked, turning to look at the opened door.

"Sub-Zero..." Tremor said angrily, before standing up from Shang Tsung's throne. Forming his arms into large stones, he advanced towards the ice wall and, with one massive swing, crushed it.

"Peekaboo." Cameron joked, before jumping at him and headbutting him. Sub-Zero and Kung Jin ran in and charged at Kitana and Liu Kang respectively. Stumbling backwards a few steps, Tremor returned his arms to their natural state. Dizziness encapsulated him, but he didn't let that show.

"You're very foolish, boy." the brown-garbed ninja snarled, as he began advancing towards the blond boy. Twirling his gun on his finger a few times, Cameron let out a little sigh.

"I personally like to think of it as daring." he chuckled. Disgusted, Tremor launched himself at Cameron and drove his fist hard into Cameron's stomach. As he noticed Cameron cough out a spurt of blood, he grabbed the boy's head and headbutted him. This sent the boy rolling across the floor, clutching his head.

"You are nothing special, child. I will break every bone in your body for your insolence." Tremor proclaimed. Slowly, Cameron helped himself up to his feet.

"Yeah, come on and try it." he challenged, holstering his gun. Although Cameron couldn't see it, he could tell that Tremor was smiling behind his mask. Before Tremor had time to counterattack, Cameron ran at Tremor and tackled him to the ground, punching him twice in the face. As much as Tremor struggled and hit out, he couldn't seem to overpower to the young adult. As a threat, Cameron got his gun out of its holster and pushed it down onto Tremor's head, in between his eyes.

"Now, you guys listen here." Cameron demanded. The rulers of the Netherrealm both turned to see their ally being held at gunpoint.

"Unhand him, you fool!" Kitana commanded, readying one of her fans. As she threw it, however, Sub-Zero threw an ice ball at it and froze it in mid-air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, princess." he said calmly. She emitted a low growl in response.

"Now, if I were you, I would go to wherever you hid our weapons and bring him back, or this carpet is gonna be dyed a beautiful tone of brain matter. Understood?" he warned. Tremor began to panic. Furiously, he struck out and tried to attack Cameron with everything bit of strength he had, but it wasn't enough.

"Do as he says, Kitana." Liu Kang ordered.

Outraged by what the Emperor had said, she shot him daggers and spat back, "I will not be ordered around by some Earthrealm child!" She ran at Cameron, grabbing her bladed fan as she went, and tried to attack him, but Kung Jin jumped in the way and smashed her in the side of the head with his bo staff.

"I would listen to your Emperor, princess." he joked, as she tumbled to the side and screamed out in pain. It was as if she was knocked out, but she wasn't. She was just in too much pain to stand again.

"As I said, you will return our weapons to us. Can you do that, Liu Liu?" Cameron snarkily commented. Anger built up inside of him, but Liu Kang knew not to act on it.

"You have your idiotic father's mouth." he spat back as he began to walk away. Cameron's head shot up and he glared at Liu Kang.

"Jin. Do me a favour and come hold this gun to Tremor's head for a second? I need to knock this son of a bitch flat on his ass some more." he requested calmly. Liu Kang snarled at the challenge, before turning on his heel to face Cameron.

"You want to go again? You won't get as lucky as you did last time, child." the Netherrealm emperor sneered, before preparing a fireball in his hands.

With a confident smile, Cameron hissed, "What you call luck, I call straight-up skill. You're nothing. Nothing." Rage balled up in Liu Kang's chest. He couldn't take it anymore.

"You knock my queen unconcious, and then proceed to mock me like I'm nothing?! I AM THE EMPEROR OF THE NETHERREALM, AND YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!" he boomed, launching the seering hot fireball in Cameron's direction. Instinctively, Cameron did a combat roll underneath it and jumped back to his feet, beginning an advance towards the Emperor.

"Touch him and I will break your neck!" Tremor demanded, earning a laugh from Kung Jin.

"Look at where you are now. I'm literally holding a gun to your head. What do you think you're going to do?" he mocked. Growling, Tremor hit out again in an attempt to get free. He couldn't.

"You saw what happened last time, Kang. I'll give you a second to apologise before I knock you on your butt." Cameron offered generously, getting to within range where he could touch Kang with his outstretched arm.

"I don't apologise for the truth." he spat back, sneering at Cameron.

"Then I don't feel bad for this, at all." Cameron replied calmly, before grabbing Liu Kang by his shirt and punching him in the face with every bit of strength in his being. Liu Kang went to fall to the side, but Cameron stopped his fall. He wasn't finished.

"Is that the best you've got?" Liu Kang mocked. As an answer, Cameron drove his knee hard into Liu Kang's stomach, knocking the wind out of his stomach. As a final blow, Cameron held him up and headbutted him, sending him rolling across the ground. He was left sprawled out across the floor.

"Now that that's been taken care of, Tremor, you're coming back to Earthrealm with us." Sub-Zero ordered. Tremor growled at the ice ninja, who couldn't help himself but to flash a sarcastic smile at the earth ninja.

* * *

 **Ayy, they got em! I mean, heya guys, Aaron here! This was a strange chapter, because it took me an oddly long time to write it! Also I'm terribly sorry this is late, I went out with my friends yesterday and I didn't have much of a chance to upload it at all. I may take a week or so off from this, just to get a few more chapters written, but I'm not gonna guarantee that because I may be able to write some more up over the next couple of days until Monday. Aaaaas always, if you enjoyed this chapter, maybe give the story a Favourite or a Follow? And drop me a little review if there are any things that desperately need changing, and I hope to see you all next time. Byeeee *waves*~**

 **~Aaron**


	7. Chapter 7

The environment and air density of Earthrealm felt alien to Cameron after being in Outworld for the few hours he had been. Is this how the others all felt after they'd finished a mission? Thrusting Tremor roughly through the portal, Cameron walked into the military base, Kung Jin holding Tremor by the other arm and Cassie, Takeda, Sub-Zero and Jacqui behind them - in case Tremor decided to run. As they stepped through, Johnny, Sonya and Kenshi were all eagerly waiting to see them.

"Here they are." Kenshi pointed out, hearing their footsteps. Having trained his sense to the absolute maximum to compensate for his loss of sight, he had highly advanced hearing, much better than any of the other Earthrealm warriors. Sonya and Johnny both turned to the portal to see the group stepping through it, red faced and tired looking.

"How did it go?" Sonya asked, approaching them all.

"We managed to fight off Liu Kang, Kitana and the others, and grab hold of Tremor." Cameron explained.

"Jacqui, Takeda and I all went to stop Kotal Kahn and his minions from being killed by Nightwolf, Kabal and Kung Lao, but they all escaped before we could bring any of them in for questioning." Cassie added. Takeda and Jacqui nodded.

"Sub-Zero, what are you doing here?" Johnny asked, only just clocking that the Grandmaster was there.

"Sonya told me that the group could possibly do with some help, so I left Frost in charge of the clan and headed in their direction. Here you go, by the way." he cut himself off, handing Sonya back the tracking device and walkie-talkie type device she'd given him before he left.

"Aah, thanks." she remarked, before turning to Tremor.

"Miss Blade, how long it has been." Tremor mockingly cooed.

"Save it. Oh, and it's Mrs Blade now." she retorted, before ordering Jin and Cameron to follow her, while still holding onto Tremor. When they'd gotten to the tiny interview room, Jin and Cameron both looked around at it. It was a tiny little box of a room, with nothing in it but a table and four chairs. There wasn't much room for people - probably enough room for Sonya, Johnny, Kenshi, Tremor and one or two troops - and there were no windows at all. It was also uncomfortably stuffy, and smelled funny.

"You two can go. Johnny, Kenshi and I will interrogate Tremor. If anything comes up, I'll let you know." Sonya explained, her stern tone back.

"Yes, General." Jin nodded, before turning and walking out of the room. Cameron smiled warmly at his mother, who smiled back with just as much affection, before following behind Jin.

"What's the time?" he asked, catching up to the Shaolin warrior. Jin looked around, hoping to find the others.

"Probably around 8pm. Why?" he questioned.

"Seems like enough time to go...out-out." Cameron replied. Jin turned to him, and his face compressed into a smile.

"You think?" the Shaolin replied, a devilish grin on his face. Cameron nodded, smiling widely.

"Of course. I'll go home and get changed and stuff, and I'll swing by your place and pick you up later, ok?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, sounds great." the Shaolin replied, his heart fluttering a little bit. It had been a long time since he'd been on a date, so he was both nervous and excited. Luckily for him, he felt as though he could be himself around Cameron. He felt comfortable, and safe. Cameron lent forward and kissed Jin lightly on the cheek, and then turned and walked away. In that moment, Jin wanted to jump up and down and scream for joy, but he remembered he was in public so he restrained himself. Instead, he went to find the others.

"Hey guys!" he grinned when he saw them. They all waved and smiled.

"So, what are everyone's plans tonight?" Takeda asked.

"Well, Jacqui and I were thinking of going out clubbing. You guys are more than welcome to join." Cassie explained. Takeda thought about it for a moment. He wasn't a huge fan of clubbing, but he hadn't been out with his friends for quite a long time. With a gracious smile, he accepted.

"Jin? How about you, wanna come clubbing?" Takeda questioned.

"Sorry guys, can't make it..." he responded, a cool and composed tone to his voice.

With an annoyed frown, Jacqui cut him off, "Why not? None of us ever really get to see each other anymore, outside of work." A smile couldn't help but make its way across Jin's lips.

"You didn't let me finish. I can't make it because I have a date." he responded triumphantly. Cassie and Jacqui smiled.

"Who?!" Cassie asked loudly, suddenly very excited. She, along with Jacqui, had wanted Jin to find a boyfriend for a long time now, so maybe it was finally going to happen.

"Who else could it be, Cassie?" Takeda asked.

After a moment of pondering on it, Cassie exclaimed, "Cameron?! NO WAY!" Jacqui squealed a little bit, obviously very happy. Jin's smile widened further. Takeda slapped him on the arm lightly and smiled.

"Yep, Cameron. Anyway, I have to go because he's already left to get changed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jin remarked, walking away and waving. The other three waved back, still grinning. Hopefully, tonight would go well...

oOoOo

It didn't take Cameron as long as he would've thought to get changed. He put on a long sleeve, denim button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of black skinny jeans and black Vans with the laces tucked into the shoes. He also wore a black bomber jacket over his shirt. After blow-drying, waxing and hairspraying his hair into the perfect position and spraying some deodorant and aftershave on himself, he grabbed his car keys, wallet and phone and got ready to leave.

"I'm going out, Fujin!" he shouted.

"Where are you going, Cameron?" Fujin declared in response. Not being sure whether to tell Fujin, he thought of telling a lie. But, it wasn't like he had anything to hide.

"Out...on a date." he responded. Fujin raised his eyebrows, although Cameron and Fujin were on seperate levels of the house so Cameron didn't see it.

"With who, may I ask?" Fujin inquired further, intrigued and interested.

"Kung Jin!" Cameron exclaimed. Fujin smiled.

"Well, make sure you have a good time. I'll see you later!" he replied loudly.

"See ya, Fujin!" Cameron shouted, before stepping outside. It wasn't a cold night, but it wasn't exactly warm. It was pretty average, to be honest. Taking long strides, Cameron made his way to his car, a black Seat Ibiza 2006. It was his first car, so it wasn't too expensive or amazing. It did its job very well, though.

"Here goes." he said to himself as he sat in his car and put the key in. Turning it, the engine let out a low purr. Putting his foot on the pedal, the car started to move slowly. Cameron was really nervous. Pulling up outside Jin's place, he stepped out of his car and walked up to his door. Knocking on it, a wave of nausea flew across Cameron's body. The door opened slowly, and Jin was stood there.

"Hey." he said with a smile. He wore a red-and-black checkered button down, with a black hoodie over the top, black skinny jeans and black Converse low shoes.

"Hey there." Cameron said, feigning confidence. Jin smelled good. Really good.

"Nice outfit." Jin complimented. Cameron smiled.

"Thanks, but yours is nicer." he said smoothly. Jin's cheek went a faint tint of pink.

"Shall we get going, then?" Cameron offered. Jin already had his phone and wallet, so he nodded and stepped outside.

"What's the plan then?" Jin asked. Cameron had the whole evening planned out, so he knew the answer to this straight away.

"Well, I was thinking a movie, then going to play some games in the arcade and then coffee. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Jin smiled. Opening the door to the passenger seat, Jin sat down on the seat. It was comfortable and soft.

"What movie do you want to see?" Cameron asked.

Pondering on it, Jin replied, "No dramas or romcoms. Hate those so much."

"Same! They're all really boring." Cameron exclaimed.

"I know, right?! And they all end the same, with the unlikely couple getting together and being happy for the rest of their lives. Urgh, so predictable." Jin complained. Laughing, Cameron nodded in agreement.

"What about Regression, that new horror movie?" he offered.

"Ooh yeah, that looks great!" Jin exclaimed. With a nod and a smile, Cameron put his foot down and they drove to the cinema.

oOoOo

"Well, that was disappointing." Jin groaned as they walked out of the cinema.

"Yeah, not as good as I was hoping." Cameron added, displeased. Jin got his wallet out of his pocket and fished some money out of it, trying to put it in Cameron's hand.

"Nope, that one's on me. Don't worry about it." he said, earning a gracious smile from Jin. He put the money back in his wallet.

"Arcades?" he asked, grinning.

"Arcades!" Cameron exclaimed, feeling oddly excited. They both ran into the arcade and went straight for the same game, which was air hockey. Jin reached down and popped a quarter into the machine, and the game sprang to life.

"You start." he commanded Cameron. Nodding, Cameron grabbed the puck and smacked it as hard as he could, making it difficult for Jin to retaliate. Luckily, he managed to and careened it off of the sideline. There was no way Cameron could stop it; it had sunk itself into his goal effortlessly. After a few more shots, Jin was the eventual winner. Cameron had a sarcastic grimace on his face.

"I'm pro at this game, you have to understand." Kung Jin mocked. Cameron glared at him, but he didn't mean it in a nasty way.

"I'm not really feeling the arcades, to be honest. Want to just go and grab a coffee?" Cameron offered.

With a grin, Jin responded, "I thought you'd never ask." The nearest Starbucks was just a short walk from the arcade, so the pair decided to walk and take in the crisp, clean air that surrounded them. As they stepped up to the door, Cameron jumped it in front and opened the door, gesturing for Jin to go in.

"Thank you very much." Jin said, sarcastically faking a posh voice.

"You're very welcome, my dearest." Cameron replied, doing the same thing. They both laughed as they entered, and the warm air hit them. There was no one in the barista, it was just them and the two servers.

"You grab a table, I'll get the coffees. Order?" Jin asked.

"Java Chip Frappuccino, please." Cameron answered with a smile. Jin nodded and walked to the counter, while Cameron grabbed a table for two. His heart was going at a million beats a minute as the realisation hit him. This was actually happening. He was out on a date with a really hot and nice guy, who was also a member of his sister's team. Sheer bliss.

"There you go." Jin suddenly said, placing a cup gently down on the table. The cup was filled to the top with a bubbly, brown liquied, and it was topped off with whipped cream and a dark brown, almost black, sauce and chocolate chips sprinkled over it. It looked delicious.

"Thank you." Cameron smiled, placing some money down on the table.

Jin pushed it back across the table and, with a grin, replied, "No need. You paid for the movie, I'll pay for these." Cameron's smile grew wider, and he placed the money back in his wallet.

"So, what was growing up with Fujin like?" Jin inquired, wrapping his hands around his cup. The cold droplets of water touched his skin, and they felt...strange.

"It was great, really. Never too stressful, we would just take each day as it happened. We trained, sometimes we would just chill, and, hanging out with him, you wouldn't think he was the God of Wind. He just acts like a normal guy." Cameron explained. Jin couldn't help but laugh. That really wasn't how he knew Fujin. The Wind God was normally so serious and stern.

"Really? It must've been great having a God around to protect you." he said, almost jealously.

"I'm guessing you didn't have anyone?" Cameron sympathetically asked. Kung Jin hung his head, not wanting to make eye contact. Instinctively, Cameron's hand flew across the table and landed on Jin's.

"Don't be embarassed. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Talk to me." he requested. Jin lifted his head, and a tear formed in his eye. Slowly, he began explaining his childhood.

oOoOo

Cameron was crying. Like, really really sobbing.

"So, you had to move away to the US, but you were bullied for being gay? And, on top of that, your cousin being killed like that. It must've been really tough." Cameron said, through tears.

"Yeah, it was. But I came out the other side a much stronger person, and here I am today." he reassured.

"And I'm proud of you. You know that, right?" Cameron stated boldly, smiling. In response, Kung Jin simply nodded. Both of them finished their drinks, still chatting away and enjoying each other's company.

"Shall we go? It's gonna start getting late soon." Cameron offered.

"Yeah, sure. It's been so great being out with you tonight." Jin stated with a grin. Sarcastically, Cameron bowed. Jin couldn't help but laugh. Opening the door slowly, the freezing night air rushed towards the pair of them. They both just stared at each other.

"Well?" Jin asked.

"Well..." Cameron trailed off. Slowly, he grabbed hold of Jin's face and pulled it in close. Tenderly, he pushed his lips against Jin's own. The Shaolin warrior's lips were incredibly soft, and tasted like the beverage he'd just devoured. Jin melted into the kiss, placing his hand on Cameron's hip. There was movement between them, but no request for entry from either. It was just a prolonged kiss on the lips. The need for air arose, so Jin pulled away, and sighed.

"Wow, that was...incredible." he said slowly. Cameron's arms dropped down to his sides.

"I'm really glad. Thanks for an awesome night, Jin. It's been great to hang out with you like this." Cameron explained coolly. Turning a faint shade of pink, Jin's cheeks began to burn. Slowly, he reached down and grabbed Cameron's hand.

"Shall we get going?" he asked.

"Let's." Cameron stated simply.

* * *

 **LOTS OF FEEEEEEEEELS~! Heya everyone, Aaron again here! I'm super duper sorry, my break took a little longer than I was hoping, which I'm sure means a few of you have lost interest :( If you haven't, welcome back! So this is the first chapter of just Kung JinXCameron, and it was a complete joy to write. It's really exciting for me to see where this is going, and I really hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, leave a favourite or a follow if you enjoyed it, and maybe drop a little review with some CnC if I need to change anything! Byeeee~**

 **~Aaron**


End file.
